My Little Fairy
by E.L.Swan
Summary: Prise en otage par les compagnons de Jellal, une jeune femme est enfermé dans un des cachots de la Tour du Paradis. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas là par hasard, et qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que Simon et les autres l'enferme sans l'accord de leur chef. Mais une pièce a deux faces, et quand on la lance, on ne sait jamais sur laquelle on va tomber... /Rating M justifier\
1. CAPTIVE

_CAPTIVE_

 _Ton sourire est ma lumière quand viennent les Ténèbres ..._

Elle marchait sous la pluie battante. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués sur sa tête, et son visage était ruisselant de gouttes. Sa longue cape noire traînait derrière, se tachant de boue. Ses bottes à talons s'enfonçaient largement dans le sol. Malgré cela, elle avançait sans savoir qu'elle serait sa destination. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était oublier cette douleur qui écrasait sa poitrine. Ce sentiment de trahison qui s'était emparé de ses veines, et qui la faisait bouillir de rage pure. Des halos violets entouraient ses mains. Signe d'une future perte de contrôle à venir. Elle s'arrêta, et regarda autour d'elle. Ses sens venaient de se réveiller, et généralement, ça ne signifiait rien de bon pour elle. Un bruissement de feuilles lui fit tourner la tête. Elle n'était pas seule. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit quelque chose se diriger droit sur elle. Vive comme l'éclair, elle sortit son épée, et fendit l'air de son arme, réduisant l'objet en deux parties indépendante. C'était une carte. Si quelqu'un l'avait lancée, il se trouvait derrière les arbres. La pluie continuait à tomber, l'empêchant de voir où se trouvait son ennemi potentiel. Les halos avaient disparu, étant donné que son attention avait été détourné de sa colère. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, le soleil sembla être aspiré par les ténèbres. La nuit venait de remplacé la journée morne en l'espace de quelque seconde. Incapable de voir, la jeune femme resta immobile, se fiant à ses sens et à son instinct. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle sentit un objet froid posé sur sa tempe. Du métal sans aucun doutes. Elle fendit une nouvelle fois l'air de son épée, mais ne rencontra que le vide. C'était impossible. On ne pouvait pas se faire attaquer par du vide. Elle sentit qu'une sorte de corde était en train de s'enrouler autour de ses poignets, et son épée s'évapora sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle était impuissante. Les cordes s'enroulèrent également autour de ses chevilles, et elle trébucha pour tomber sur le sol sans rien pour amortir sa chute. Ce fut alors le noir dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse lutter pour rester consciente.

Simon ramena le jour, et hissa la jeune femme ligotée sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Shawn qui regardait d'un air pensif sa carte coupé en deux sur le sol boueux.

\- Elle est puissante Shawn, ce n'est pas toi qui est faible.

Shawn releva la tête et croisa les yeux de Simon. Il avait raison. Il n'était pas faible. La bande marcha à travers la forêt en un silence pesant. Pour tout dire, tous redoutait leur retour à la Tour du Paradis. Mais comme Simon le leur avait dit avant de partir, c'était lui qui subirait la colère de Jellal si il devait en avoir une. La jeune femme bougea sur l'épaule du mage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retint de hurler en voyant qu'elle était perché au-dessus du sol. Elle essaya d'invoquer son épée runique, mais rien à faire, quelque chose empêcher sa magie de lui répondre. Elle poussa un juron qui fit sourire Simon. Si il ne s'était pas trompé, son plan devrait fonctionner. Cependant, il n'était pas sans ignorer qu'il faudrait du temps à sa concrétisation. La jeune mage s'agita dans l'espoir de descendre de l'épaule du mage. Wolly l'observait d'un mauvais œil, il avait envie de l'assommer. Il fit alors apparaître une arme, et frappa le crane de la jeune femme avec la crosse.

Quand elle reprit conscience, la jeune femme se trouvait attachée au mat d'un navire. Elle tira sur ses liens dans le but de les briser, mais ses efforts furent vains. Elle balaya le pont du regard dans l'espoir de trouver une aide quelconque. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle trouva. A la place, elle repéra un jeune homme blond avec un tatouage sur la mâchoire, et un pendant d'oreille. Il parlait avec un autre homme au corps cubique. C'était celui qui l'avait assommé. Plus loin, elle repéra une femme - chat qui devait avoir son âge, c'est - à - dire, seize ans. Une ombre se dessina sur le plancher. La prisonnière releva doucement la tête. Un homme immense se tenait devant elle. Il était bien musclé, et son corps était revêtu d'une sorte de pagne. Sa mâchoire inférieure était protégée par une mâchoire aux aspects squelettiques en métal. Elle remarqua également qu'il ne possédait qu'un seul œil valide. Celui-ci la fixait sans pitié, et la jeune frissonna. Cependant, elle soutint le regard de l'homme.

Simon observait toutes les réactions de la jeune mage. Elle ne sillait pas face à lui, alors qu'il faisait deux fois sa taille. Mais la question que Simon se posait était si elle arriverait à faire de même devant Jellal. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que le maître de la Tour du Paradis écouterait ce qu'il aurait à dire au sujet de la jeune captive. Si Jellal ne le faisait pas, son plan tombait à l'eau, et lui avec.

Les marins commencèrent à s'agiter sur le pont. La prisonnière se tortilla pour voir se qui se passait à l'avant du navire. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une tour immense fendre l'horizon nuageux. La tour ne semblait pas tout à fait finit, ce qui piqua la curiosité de la jeune femme. De chaque côté du bateau, elle aperçut des épaves des navires de la garde de Fiore. Tout ce paysage était lugubre, et n'inspirait pas confiance. Le navire accosta, et Simon issa la jeune femme sur son épaule, alors qu'elle se débattait furieusement contre ses kidnappeurs. Simon la maîtrisa facilement, et la jeune mage essaya une nouvelle fois de se défaire de ses liens. Miliana, en la voyant faire, les serra un peu plus, ce qui arracha un cris à la prisonnière. Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus, la mage cessa de se débattre et ferma les yeux.

Elle les rouvrit seulement quand Simon la posa sans délicatesse sur le sol froid en pierre. Ses liens s'enlevèrent d'eux - même, et elle en profita pour courir vers la sortie du cachot dans lequel on l'avait mit. Elle fut stoppée par des barreaux en fer. Elle les secoua, les frappas de toutes ses forces, mais rien à faire, elle était bien enfermée. A bout de force physique et morale, elle se laissa glisser contre le fer forgé.

Simon, Wolly, Shawn et Miliana avançaient dans les couloirs de la Tour du Paradis. Tous se demandaient comment aller réagir Jellal en apprenant qu'ils avaient introduit une étrangère dans la Tour. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle où siégeait le maître des lieux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils prirent une longue inspiration, puis Simon poussa la porte.

Jellal attendait sagement sur son trône en pierre, sa capuche relevée sur la tête, les jambes croisées, et la joue sur le poing droit. Quelques mèches de cheveux bleus étaient visibles, et la partie basse de son tatouage également.

\- Vous êtes de retour, ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit-il d'une voix étrangement basse .

\- En effet, répondit Simon, la mission est une réussite. Cependant, nous avons trouver une aide intéressante pour le fonctionnement de la Tour.

Jellal arqua un sourcil, mais personne ne put le voir à cause de sa capuche.

\- Vraiment ? Quelle est donc cette aide Simon ?

\- Une jeune femme. Une mage pour être plus précis.

\- Si c'est pour de la main d'œuvre, j'en ai assez, elle nous sera d'aucune utilité, contra le jeune homme.

\- C'est une enchanteresse, celle de la Lune, expliqua Simon. Elle peut concentrer suffisamment d'énergie magique pour ...

\- J'ai comprit, coupa Jellal. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose de l'avoir amené ici. Où est - elle ?

\- Dans un cachot ! répondit Miliana avec un petit miaulement.

\- Bien, bien, bien, chantonna Jellal, le jeu pourra bientôt commencer.

Les quatre mages quittèrent la salle en silence. Jellal se leva, et se positionna devant sa lacrima. Grâce à sa magie, il put voir cette mystérieuse enchanteresse de la Lune qui l'aidera à mettre son plan à exécution.


	2. LA TOUR DU PARADIS

_LA TOUR DU PARADIS_

 _Votre cœur est mort, votre âme erre dans les Ténèbres. Le démon qui vous accompagne a le sourire, parce que vous êtes entré dans le jeu qu'il a réglé ..._

Jellal regardait tranquillement dans sa lacrima l'image que celle - ci lui renvoyait. Il observait depuis un moment déjà, les moindres faits et gestes de l'enchanteresse. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que Simon avait refermé les barreaux de la cellule. Autrement dit, cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était agenouillée sur le sol froid, la tête contre le mal, le regard vide. Jellal ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour que l'enchanteresse active sa tour. Dans un premier il faudrait qu'il veille à ce qu'elle ne trouva pas le moyen de s'échapper. Il faut qu'il ait sans cesse à l'œil. Une idée malsaine vint germée dans son esprit. Cependant il lui faudra du temps pour la mettre en place. Le jeune homme vit un mouvement dans sa lacrima. En effet, la jeune femme s'était levée pour s'asseoir sur son lit de fortune. Jellal la vit frissonner. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. L'enchanteresse de la Lune avait froid, c'était intéressant. Malgré son titre et ses grands pouvoirs, elle n'en restait pas moins humaine. Par la suite, il décida qu'il se présenterait à elle quand il aura mis en place son idée malsaine.

La jeune femme se roula en boule sur son lit de fortune. Elle était sure de finir en glaçon d'ici l'aube. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, et surtout qu'elle pense à autre chose. Elle se leva donc, ignorant qu'elle était épiée depuis le sommet de la tour. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas tout en se frottant les bras de ses mains. Tout en marchant, elle pensa à comment elle était arrivée dans cette maudite tour. Pour commencer, elle s'était disputée avec son beau - père, ce qui avait poussé celui-ci à la mettre dehors, avec pour seul bagage sa longue cape noire. Elle était donc partit la tête haute. C'est seulement en entrant dans la forêt qu'elle se souvint de la promesse faite à sa sœur. Celle de toujours la protéger. Maintenant, sa sœur avait quatorze ans, elle était assez grande. Même si Fiore est remplit de guildes clandestines, l'enchanteresse ne doutait pas des pouvoirs de sa jeune sœur. Puis les quatre crétins avaient réussit à la kidnapper et à la séquestrer dans ce cachot. Elle pourrait parier sur le fait qu'ils avaient besoin de ses pouvoirs. Sinon, pourquoi l'auraient - ils enlevée ?

Les pas de la jeune femme se firent plus lents. Elle était épuisée. Elle retourna sur le lit où elle s'endormit presque immédiatement.

 _Elle marchait tranquillement dans les rues sombres de la petite ville d'Alcalifa. Ses ballerines à talonnettes résonnait dans la nuit. Quelques lampadaires éclairaient de temps en temps le trottoir pavé. Ses nouvelles chaussures commençaient à lui faire mal. Elle s'arrêta et les enleva. Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit deux hommes. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, et continua son chemin. Les voix masculine derrière elle se firent plus fortes, l'une d'elle l'interpella, mais la jeune enchanteresse l'ignora. Elle pressa un peu le pas, espérant mettre un peu plus de distance entre elle et les deux hommes. Des sifflements fendirent l'air, et la jeune fille se mit à trottiner. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et des halos violets se formèrent autour de ses mains. Elle jeta un rapide regard derrière elle. Elle se rendit compte que les deux hommes étaient plus près qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put. Ses pieds nus frôlaient le sol sans pitié, écorchant la peau de la jeune mage. Ses deux poursuiveurs accélérèrent eux aussi, au plus grand malheur de la jeune fille. Elle vérifia la distance entre elle et les deux poursuiveurs. Elle se prit alors quelque chose de plein fouet qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Un troisième homme se tenait devant elle, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. L'enchanteresse se releva, et voulut s'enfuir en passant sur le côté, mais l'homme l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva comme si elle était une simple plume. La jeune fille se mit fendre l'air avec ses jambes . Par un coup de chance, l'un de ses pieds frappa dans les parties intimes de son agresseur, qui la lâcha. Elle en profita pour s'esquiver aussi vite qu'elle le put. Manque de chance, elle trébucha sur la pierre froide du trottoir. Deux bras puissants la soulevèrent de manière à ce que aucun de ses coups n'atteignent l'homme. Celui-ci rejoignit ces deux condisciples qui affichaient la même expressions salaces sur le visage. La jeune fille se mit à trembler. L'homme qui la tenait le remarqua, et son sourire s'élargit d'avantage. Ils tournèrent tout les quatre dans une petite ruelle étroite, où ils lâchèrent la jeune demoiselle en détresse. Celle - ci se mit à reculer, alors que les trois hommes avançaient. Le dos de la jeune mage heurta un mur. Par réflexe, elle se replia sur elle - même de manière à former une petite boule tremblante. L'un des trois agresseurs l'attrapa par la cheville et la tira jusqu'à eux. La jeune fille se débattit comme elle le put, en utilisant sa voix pour appeler à l'aide. L'homme le plus près de sa tête lui mit une gifle magistrale faisant tourner violemment la tête de l'adolescente. Une fine coupure entaillait sa joue, causée par la bague que l'homme portait au doigt. Le dernier qui n'avait encore rien fait sur elle, laissa courir ses mains sur les jambes nues de l'enchanteresse. Il les remonta doucement vers ses cuisses se rapprochant dangereusement de la zone intime de la jeune mage. Celle - ci étouffa un cris quand les mains l'atteignirent, la caressant doucement. Une autre pairs de mains vint remonter sa robe luxueuse au dessus de son ventre. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et des larmes tracèrent un sillon sur ses joues. Les hommes s'amusaient bestialement avec elle, la touchant sans la moindre once de pitié. Son âme de combattante et ses multiples promesses faites à elle - même prirent le dessus. Elle recommença donc à se débattre, fidèle à elle - même. Ses agresseurs, plus qu'énervés pas son côté rebelle, lui assena un coup violent sur la tête qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Ils purent ainsi finir leurs activités perverses sans ennuis._

Elsana se redressa d'un coup sur le lit de fortune du cachot de la Tour du Paradis. Jellal lui - même sursauta à ce soudain coup de force. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se réveille aussi violemment. Il fut encore plus surprit lorsqu'elle se prit la tête dans les mains et qu'elle éclata en sanglots amères.

Le lendemain, la femme - chat vint glisser un plateau sous les barreaux en fer forgé. L'enchanteresse n'y toucha pas, même si son estomac n'était pas d'accord. Au lieu de ça, elle examina ses vêtements qui étaient dans un sale état. Ils étaient déchirés et tachés de toutes parts. Elle soupira.

\- Ca serait merveilleux si je pouvais prendre une douche et changer mes habits, murmura - t - elle.

Son estomac se manifesta une nouvelle fois, et la jeune femme fut contrainte de se servir sur le plateau d'argent. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, mais elle était bien contente de ce qu'il y avait dessus. Elle mangea du bout des doigts, voulant garder un peu de dignité, même prisonnière.

Miliana revint pour récupérer le plateau. Avant qu'elle s'en aille, l'enchanteresse se jeta sur les barreaux et l'interpella.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda - t - elle.

Miliana pencha la tête et laissa échapper un miaulement.

\- C'est la Tour du Paradis, quelle question, répondit - elle.

La jeune mage colla son front contre le métal et ferma les yeux. C'était clair, cette femme - chat était folle.


	3. MILIANA

MILIANA

 _En bas, le pouvoir des Ténèbres. En haut, les Ténèbres du pouvoir ..._

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et Jellal ne s'était toujours pas présenté à l'enchanteresse. Il était assit sur son trône, et réfléchissait à comment faire plier la jeune mage. Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Miliana. Jellal soupira d'agacement.

\- Qu'est - ce que tu veux ? demanda - t -il.

\- C'est pour l'enchanteresse, il faudrait peut - être penser au fait qu'elle est humaine, et qu'elle a besoin de faire certaines choses.

\- Quinze minutes pas plus, accorda - t - il.

Miliana sortit sans rien dire de plus. Elle longea et descendit un nombre incalculable de couloirs et d'escaliers pour enfin atteindre l'allée des cachots, dont un était occupé par une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Miliana s'arrêta devant les barreaux, et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. L'enchanteresse de la Lune releva la tête.

\- Tu peux sortir pendant quinze minutes pour te laver et te changer, annonça la femme - chat.

La jeune mage se leva sur ses jambes chancelantes. Elle ne dormait que très peu de temps durant la nuit, et était donc très épuisée. Malgré cela, elle avança jusqu'à la porte de métal, et Miliana l'ouvrit. Par précaution, et surtout pour ne pas subir la colère de Jellal, elle lia les mains de la captive. Celle - ci suivit donc la femme - chat comme un petit chien qu'on promènerait partout où on aurait envie. Et pour tout dire, elle détestait ça. Elsana aimait faire ce qu'elle voulait, et surtout être indépendante. Miliana fit entrer l'enchanteresse dans ce qui était pour elle, sa "maison". La jeune mage écarquilla les yeux en voyant le salon regorgeant de représentations de chats. Tout faisait référence aux chats.

\- Que fait cette gamine ici ? demanda une voix.

Elsa cherche d'où venait la voix, et ses iris s'arrêtèrent sur un homme entièrement cubique. La jeune femme le reconnu immédiatement. C'était celui qui l'avait assommé avec la crosse de son arme. Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais l'homme l'ignora superbement. Elsa serra les poings.

\- Jellal lui a accordé quinze petites minutes, répondit la femme - chat.

L'enchanteresse arqua un sourcil. C'était qui ce Jellal ? Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir à la question, car Miliana la menait vers une autre salle. C'était une salle de bain, qui était elle aussi à l'effigie des chats. La femme - chat ôta les liens de la captive. Miliana lui expliqua le fonctionnement de tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, et lui précisa qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes. Elsana prit donc une douche rapide, et enfila les vêtements de l'autre femme lui avait posé sur le lavabo. Ceux - ci étaient un pantalon noir, un débardeur noir, et un gilet rouge. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait ni chaussettes, ni chaussures. Elle soupira d'agacement. La femme - chat lui avait prit ses affaires, et Elsa voulait les récupérer. Miliana reparut à ce moment - là.

\- Le temps est écoulé, déclara celle - ci.

La jeune mage comprit ce que cela voulait dire. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle projeta Miliana contre le mur, et elle profita de son étourdissement pour quitter la salle de bain. L'homme cubique apparut alors devant elle. Elsa fit apparaître son épée et attaqua l'homme. Mais une nouvelle fois, son épée ne rencontra que le vide. Elle jura, et lança une salve magique sur son adversaire. Celui - ci l'esquiva. C'est alors que la lumière s'éteignit, et se ralluma. La jeune femme se retourna et fit fièrement face à Simon.

\- Qu'est - ce que vous me voulez ? demanda - t - elle.

Simon trouva sa voix étrangement fragile.

\- Nous rien dut tout, répondit - il. Tu diminuerais tes problèmes si tu te laissais tranquillement conduire en cellule.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire si facilement.

\- Nous non plus.

Presque aussitôt ces paroles dîtes, Elsa ressentit une violente douleur dans son crâne. Elle lâcha son épée qui disparut, et s'effondra inconsciente sur le carrelage blanc.

Jellal n'avait absolument rien manqué de la tentative de la jeune femme. Elle était fougueuse, et cela lui plaisait. Enfin une qui avait du caractère et qui tentait de s'enfuir de sa merveilleuse tour. Il avait trouvé un petit chantage plutôt sympathique, surtout pour lui, pour obligé et convaincre l'enchanteresse d'actionner sa tour quand celle - ci serait tout à fait achevée. Il restait environ trois ans. Trois petites années pendant lesquelles il pourrait jouer avec sa nouvelle poupée de porcelaine qu'il pourrait brisée et manipuler à sa guise. Bientôt, il irait lui rendre une petite visite dans sa cellule froide pour lui faire sa proposition. Evidemment, il utilisera n'importe quels moyens pour la faire plier à sa volonté. Il agira comme le démon fourbe. Comme le marionnettiste qui tient sa poupée soumise à sa seule et unique volonté.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour voir une nouvelle fois l'horrible plafond en pierre de sa maudite cellule. Elle fit revenir à sa mémoire les évènements qui s'étaient passés avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Elle se leva d'un bond de son lit de misère, et attrapa les barreaux de métal froid à deux mains. Elle ragea contre ceux - ci, les frappant avec ses poings et ses pieds nus, quitte à se faire mal au point d'en pleurer, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Finalement, au bout d'un long moment de folie, elle bâtit en retraite et se laissa choir au milieu de la cellule. Elle se mit à fixer ses pieds en sang. Elle avait toujours été comme ça. Elle détestait être impuissante. Ses mains aussi étaient recouvertes de sang. Elle pensa alors au fait qu'elle resterait sûrement dans cet état pendant au moins une semaine puisqu'elle venait juste de sortir de la douche. Elle se fier à son corps pour savoir le temps qu'il s'écoulait, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre pour distinguer le jour et la nuit. En ce moment même, son ventre lui disait que c'était l'heure de se remplir l'estomac, mais vu le peu de chose qu'il mettait sur le plateau, qu'elle mange ou pas ne changerait pas grand chose.

Elle s'allongea sur les dalles glacées, et se mit à fredonner un petit air qu'elle connaissait pas cœur.

 _Une fois dans une vie_

 _C'est juste parfait_

 _On ne fait pas d'erreurs_

 _Pas même le glissement de terrain ou le contre - courant_

 _Pourrait emmener tout ça ailleurs_

 _En quelque sorte, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé_

 _A l'instant, mon cœur bat comme d'habitude_

 _A haute voix, quelqu'un appelle mon nom_

 _Ca sonne comme toi_

Jellal était assis sur trône. Il s'était laisser surprendre par le coup de folie de sa prisonnière. Maintenant, il se laissait berçer par sa voix.

 _Quand je ferme les yeux_

 _Toutes les étoiles en place_

 _Et tu es à mes côtés_

 _Tu es à mes côtés_

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles. Il ne savait si c'était parce que la jeune femme avait un amant qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir maintenant qu'elle ici, ou si c'était pour autre chose. La voix de l'enchanteresse faisait germer dans sa tête maléfique des idées noires à l'encontre de la mage.

 _Une fois dans une vie_

 _C'est juste parfait_

 _Que nous soyons toujours en sécurité_

 _En quelque sorte, j'ai l'impréssion que rien n'a changé_

 _A l'instant, mon cœur bat comme d'habitude_

 _A haute voix, quelqu'un appelle mon nom_

 _Ca sonne comme toi_

 _Quand je ferme mes yeux_

 _Toutes les étoiles en place_

 _Et tu es à mes côtés_

 _Tu es à mes côtés_

 _Une fois dans une vie tu étais à moi ..._

Il ne tenait plus en place, il fallait qu'il aille à son encontre, maintenant.


	4. ANYA

_ANYA_

 _Le doute a deux côtés : le côté de la Lumière et le côté des Ténèbres ..._

L'enchanteresse avait cessé de chanter. Jellal avait prit sa décision. Son esprit embrumé pas les Ténèbres ne pouvait plus patienter. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'amuser à sa façon, avec ses jouets. Il se leva donc de son siège en fixant la lacrima où se reflétait l'image de sa captive. Ils devaient presque avoir le même âge. Mais de cela, le mage n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qui comptait une fois encore, c'est ce qu'il pourrait accomplir avec une enchanteresse sous la main. Le pouvoir et la magie sans limite se trouvait maintenant dans sa Tour du Paradis. A présent, rien ne pourrait plus l'empêcher d'accomplir ses sombres desseins. Jellal mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste bleue nuit, et ferma les yeux. Tout jouait en sa faveur, pour son plus grand plaisir, même si la Tour n'était pas totalement achevée. Il lui manquait peut-être qu'une seule chose, un sacrifice. Il devait se creuser la tête pour trouver la personne idéal. Il avait déjà penser à prendre l'un de ses jeunes esclaves, mais il voulait quelque chose de plus sombre, faisant remonter tout les démons. Cependant, tout ce qui avait de l'importance en ce moment même, c'était la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs comme les ailes du corbeau. Jellal se dématérialisa donc dans la cellule de la mage, et pour rendre les choses plus à son goût, il se rendit invisible. A présent, il voyait la jeune fille de dos, et il se surprit encore une fois de la trouver attirante. Bien sûr, il aimait se répéter que l'amour était réservé aux faibles, et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus banale que les personnes sentimentales. Chose qu'il n'était pas. Il resta un moment à regarder l'enchanteresse faire les cents pas dans sa prison de pierres froides. Parfois, elle s'asseyait et fixait le plafond, ou s'allongeait sur le lit de fortune en fixant ses mains. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu de démonstrations des fameux pouvoirs de la jeune captive. Il avait hate de la mettre à l'épreuve.

La jeune femme ignorait tout à fait qu'elle était observée. Elle n'avait tout simplement rien à faire dans cette prison maudite. Elle s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur pour se défendre. Elle passait donc des heures à ruminer ses deux défaites successives. Elle avait toujours eu de grands pouvoirs, mais personnes n'avait vraiment réussit à lui apprendre comment s'en servir. Voilà où elle se trouvait maintenant. Dans une tour perdue au milieu de nul part, entourée de personnes étranges. Elle n'avait plus vu le soleil depuis longtemps, et malgré tout ce qu'elle croyait, cela lui manquait. Etant petite, elle haïssait le soleil car elle le trouvait trop brulant. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus vu son éclat depuis longtemps, elle comprenait qu'elle en aurait toujours besoin pour se sentir bien. Assise en tailleur sur son lit de fortune, elle repensait à tout les moments heureux qu'elle avait vécu alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant innocente. Jamais elle n'oublierai l'image de la Tour du Paradis apparaître au loin, alors qu'elle - même était attachée au mat d'un bateau qui l'amenait dans cet horrible endroit. Elle se doutait bien que cette tour était immense et devait regorgée de pièces secrètes et de couloirs interminables. Intérieurement, elle rêvait de pouvoir sortir de sa prison et découvrir cet endroit par elle - même. De tout savoir sur cette immense construction.

Pendant que sa prisonnière rêvassait sur ce que pouvait cacher sa magnifique tour, Jellal sondait les pensées et le cœur de la jeune mage. Seulement, il n'arrivait à voir que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait en surface. Plus il essayait de sonder son cœur, plus il se heurtait à une épaisse muraille de glace, tel une forteresse indomptable. Cependant il n'avait rien manqué de ses belles pensées sur son système R. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Sa tour contenait bien plus qu'un secret.

L'enchanteresse se sentit alors comme observée, épiée. Comme si quelqu'un la regardait faire le moindre mouvement. Rien de plus horrible pour elle qui aimait la tranquillité et la solitude, que de sentir comme nue aux yeux d'une personne apparemment invisible. Elle se redressa légèrement et scruta de ses iris, ce qui lui servait de chambre. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, excepté cet affreux sentiment qui lui nouait l'estomac.

 _Je dois sûrement devenir folle_ , pensa - t - elle.

Cette supposition ne l'aurait absolument pas étonnée, vu tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps. Elle soupira. Il n'y avait que deux solutions à son problème. Soit elle était complètement folle, soit il y avait bien quelqu'un avec elle dans cette cellule. Etant donné que son esprit semblait plutôt lucide, elle en vain donc à la conclusion qui lui convint le moins. Elle n'était pas seule. La mage se leva d'un bond, fit apparaître son épée runique, la seule qu'elle arrivait à invoquer sans problèmes.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là, dit - elle d'une voix pas très assurée.

Elle pensa qu'elle avait sûrement l'air d'une personne n'ayant pas toute sa tête en parlant seule face à un mur de pierre.

\- Montrez - vous, il ne vous sert à rien de rester invisible, continua - t - elle.

Son épée pointait le coin du mur où se trouvait Jellal.

Le mage aux cheveux bleus fut bien surprit d'entendre la voix de la jeune femme le sommer de se montrer à elle. Il eut envie de la faire attendre pour voir comment elle allait réagir, mais se ravisa. Après tout, il devra bien lui dévoiler son visage un jour. Il enleva donc son charme d'invisibilité et avança vers sa prisonnière, le visage caché par son capuchon.

\- Je me nomme Jellal Fernandes, je suis le maître de cette tour.

\- Et bien, Monsieur Fernandes, pouvez-vous me faire le plaisir de me dire pourquoi je suis enfermée depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Je ne peux te le dire, répondit-il en ricanant.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda la mage en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pour trois raisons, ma chère. Premièrement, c'est moi qui décide ce que tu dois savoir ou pas, deuxièmement, je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi, et troisièmement, le silence est la seule bonne réponse aux insolents.

La jeune femme en resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Jamais un homme à part son beau-père ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

\- Maintenant que tout est mit au clair, reprit Jellal, dit moi ton nom.

\- Pourquoi vous le dirai-je ? Le silence est la seule bonne réponse aux insolents.

Le regard du mage se durcit, et l'enchanteresse déglutit difficilement.

\- Je ne le répèterai pas, Enchanteresse. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Kathryn Layne, répondit la mage aux cheveux noirs.

Jellal plissa des yeux.

\- Non, tu mens. Quel est ton nom ? Dernière fois, Darling.

\- Elsana, avouât-elle finalement en baissant les yeux.

Jellal commença à avancer vers elle. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Elsana s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, mais de manière à peine visible. Le mage aux cheveux bleus l'avait pourtant bien remarqué, et un étrange sourire apparaissait maintenant sur son visage. Brusquement, il l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur du fond de la cellule. De son corps, il la coinça afin qu'elle ne puisse ni bouger ni s'échapper. Il bloqua le bras qu'il tenait entre le dos de l'enchanteresse et les pierres du mur.

\- Elsana, Elsana, murmura Jellal à l'oreille de la jeune femme. C'est un très beau prénom dit moi. Cependant, j'ai envie de le changer.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, Darling. Anya, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je ne répondrai jamais à ce prénom.

\- Nous verrons. Je vais te proposer un marché.

\- Vous pouvez toujours rêver pour que je passe un marcher avec vous. Ce serait comme vendre son âme au diable.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Jellal exerça une forte pression sur le poignet de la mage. Celle-ci serra les dents.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour faire fonctionner cette tour. Ta magie peut me permettre de faire revenir à la vie un très grand mage, continua de murmurer Jellal. Seulement, la Tour du Paradis ne sera vraiment achevée que dans trois ans environ. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse partir jusque là. C'est pourquoi on en vient à ce petit contrat.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'accepterai pas ce contrat.

\- Si tu vas le faire, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne pense pas que tu veuille que ta très chère sœur soit mêlée dans cette histoire. Donc, si tu refuses, j'irai personnellement m'occuper d'elle.

\- Non, je vous l'interdis.

\- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Anya ! Voilà ce que je te propose, libre à toi de choisir si par égoïsme tu vas refuser, ou si par altruisme et pour sauver ta sœur, tu vas accepter. Si tu restes trois ans pour me servir à la lettre et que tu actionnes ma tour le moment venu, je te laisserai la vie sauve, et tu seras libre.

\- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça.

\- Je savais que tu allais dire ça.

Jellal la jeta contre les barreaux de métal. Elle se les prit de plain fouet, et s'écroula sur le sol.

\- J'espère que tu es prête à souffrir, Anya.

Il lui envoya un salve magique qui la fit se tordre de douleur sur le sol glacé. Le corps de la jeune femme était parsemé de convulsions, et son souffle était saccadé. Cependant, elle essayait d ne pas hurler sous la douleur que lui infligeait la magie. Mais cet homme n'avait absolument aucune pitié, et ses salves étaient de plus en plus puissantes. Si bien, qu'Elsana laissa échapper un cris de douleur.

\- J'ai réussi à te faire plier Enchanteresse. Je te laisse trois jours pour prendre un décision.


End file.
